


holding on, peaches?

by emilyrambles



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Rilaya, Tumblr Prompt, gmw, these nerds i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyrambles/pseuds/emilyrambles
Summary: otpprompts on tumblr: Person A is too short to reach the railings on the subway/bus, and all of the other poles are taken so they have to hold onto Person B instead





	

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to the person who commented this on a previous fic it is perfect for them!

“Maya we’re going to miss it!” Riley yells breathlessly and continues running down the stairs to the subway, bag swinging wildly behind her, stumbling and tripping up on her own feet like a gangly deer on ice. Maya barely has time to wince and issue another apology to an innocent passer-by who becomes the bag’s next victim before she has mini heart attack as Riley skids around a concrete post but clips the corner of it with her right foot. With what seems like superhuman speed, Maya sprints the last few meters between them and throws her arms open to catch a falling Riley. Riley just jumps right back up again and smiles at her, out of breath, and then grasps her hand, linking their fingers together. Fitting like two puzzle pieces. They always do.

“My hero.” she muses and then like a dog spotting a squirrel her head whips to the right and her smile grows into a grin. The subway car just pulls up to the wall and Maya stares pointedly at her best friend.

“See? I told you we wouldn’t be late.”

Riley just rolls her eyes and pulls Maya towards it. “That’s only because we ran.”

“Whatever you say, honey.”

They squeeze into the car, pushing past a guy with seriously bad B.O. and an old man with an even older briefcase, before finding some space to stand without worrying about contracting some sort of disease. Maya hates the lack of personal space in the subway when it comes to other people, but she doesn’t mind it so much when she’s pressed up next to Riley.

The doors slide shut and Maya quickly glances for something to hold onto that isn’t just Riley’s hand, because the last time she did that she ended up slamming into an old woman and she’s never felt so mortified or apologetic in her life. The car starts to jerk forward and the annoying speaker crackles to give the upcoming stops. She can already feel her balance shift to one side and in a panic she looks at Riley. Looks _up_ at Riley.

She’s ridiculously tall for her age. It’s not fair.

But it gives her an idea.

Riley is gripping onto the only free space on the pole nearest to them with her free hand like her life depends on it, and Maya does one last check around her before deciding to just go for it. Quickly but carefully, she wraps her arms around Riley’s waist and ends up giving her a strong hug from the side. Riley smiles shyly at the sudden movement, and rests her head on top of Maya’s.

“Holding on, peaches?” Riley says softly and Maya pretends to be grumpy about it, mumbling about being too short to reach anything and there’s no free space anyway- but inside she’s secretly happy; the warmth from Riley seems to spread beneath her skin, and her heart beats just that little bit faster.

There are worse ways to travel after all.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ copsawyer.tumblr.com and talk to me about rilaya i love them or send your prompts


End file.
